un sacrificio vale mas que mil palabras
by cherman
Summary: es un fic especialmente dedicado a shikima akemi, es de serioxpilar espero que les guste


**Un Sacrificio Vale Mas Que Mil Palabras**

**

* * *

**los dialogos estan en **negrita**

**

* * *

  
**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en nova nizza, bulliciosas calles demaciado concurridas , no podian faltar los niños jugando y rompiendo cosas por simple descuido o el adulto que los regaña y los hace sentir mal, pero solo hacen falta unos sencillos minutos para que terminen su discucion con un afectuoso abrazo dejando todo esto en el pasado, vaya que ciudad de contrastes es dificil encontrar a una persona con problemas que duren mas de dos dias, no se porque era asi, quizas sea suerte o haya algo especial en el aire que proporciona tal ambiente de camaraderia, lo unico que se que envidio a las personas, a cada una de ellas que corren con tal menudo trato del destino, porque? porque? la gente de esta ciudad solucionan sus contrariedades con semejante prontitud y yo no he podido, por que el destino es tan cruel con migo? he intentado por mas de mil formas de que me perdones por lo que hize pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara siempre me ignorabas, pasabas de largo, ni siquiera me mirabas, me hacias sentir como la persona mas vil , un perro sin sentimientos ni emociones un hipocrita mas en este mundo, pero todo esto no era nada comparado con la tristeza que me carcomia por la idea de perderte para siempre pilar, el verdadero amor de mi vida.

Ya era de noche, no tengo idea de cuanto he caminado por la vacias calles de la ciudad,... esta bien quizas no sea asi pero para mi lo eran...hacia bastante frio y yo sin abrigo pero que importa solo deseaba desaparecer, la vida sin ti no tendria ningun sentido, solo seria un cascaron vacio, me dirigia de una vez hacia mi casa cuando te vi cruzando la otra acera, pero que?... acaso era raimundo quien te acompañaba? y..y..lo estabas abrazando!!!!?, por que no me matas y me sacas los ojos, quiza eso terminaria con mi amargura en vez de hacerme esto...acaso sera este mi castigo por lo que te hize?...estare sufriendo las consecuencias de mis irreberentes actos?...mientras que un sin fin de mortificantes preguntas llegan a mi mente evito notar que te diriges hacia mi, pero tú no te has percatado de mi prescencia aun.

**pilar?**, te digo, pero pareces que no me has escuchado,- **pilar**- te replico de nuevo pero con un tono de voz mas fuerte, esta vez me observas para luego volver a bajar la mirada y pasar directo ignorandome completamente. decido tomarte la mano para hacer que me encares de una vez y por todas.

c**uanto tiempo mas me vas ha ignorar pilar?**,- te pregunto seriamente pero sin poder encubrir la tristeza en mi voz

**espera...no lo se...el resto de mi vida**,- me dices esto enojada pero muy sensatamente, una sensacion fria recorre todo mi cuerpo, el miedo comienza a transitarme. pensar en lo peor era lo unico que podia hacer en ese instante- **porque serio? por que tuviste que hacerme eso? siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo desde que teniamos tres años, siempre me protegias, siempre entrenabamos, jugabamos juntos pensaba que teniamos algo especial pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo eres un patan un miserable patan que solo jugó con mis sentimientos.**

**pero...pilar fue perla quien?**,- pero me interrumpes cuando trataba de excusarme-**si,si,si fue perla quien te obligo a decirlo todo, cuantas veces he escuchado la misma historia?...sabes algo serio no te creo nada de lo que dices, si fueras un verdadero amigo nunca hubieras dicho lo que dijiste, nunca me hubieras ofendido ni humillado frente a todos solo porque una egocentrica como perla te habia sacado de tus casillas**-**entonces por que sales con raimundo?**-dije muy preocupado y triste a la vez.-**quien eres tu para pedirme explicaciones de con quien salgo o no salgo?...tu para mi estas muerto serio lo unico que deseo es nunca haberte conocido en mi vida, aborresco el dia en que lo hice...adios serio**-no puedo creer lo acababa de escuchar, cada letra, cada palabra que pronunciaste era como una puñalada envenenada directa a mi corazon, el dolor que sentia no solo era inmediato estaba hecho para perdurar y la unica cura que existia era tu perdon aunque en estas cirscunstancias pareceria utopico, lo ultimo que vi este dia es como tu imagen iluminada por la luna llena se alejaba cada vez mas no solo de mi esta noche sino tambien de mi vida. que podia hacer ? nada por ahora, lo unica opcion eventual seria devolverme a mi casa a descansar fue una noche muy agitada para cualquiera en mi situacion. apesadumbrado como estaba me dirigi a mi casa, resiviendo una no tan reconfortante bienvenida por parte de mis padres.

**donde estabas? nos tuvieste muy preocupados toda la noche ¿que te ha pasado? eras un niño tan bueno ahora mirate... andando en la calle todo el dia sin nisiquiera abisarnos donde estabas**-tipica frases de madres sobreprotectoras preocupadas, pese a los regaños que resivi en cuando llegue hice caso omiso a cada uno de ellos y solo me dirigi a mi cuarto silenciosamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna donde cai profundamente dormido sin remedio.

porfin llego el alba, los primeron rayos de sol cruzaron mi ventana, posandose en mi rostro, haciendo que me despierte lentamente. pegue un largo bostezo, realize mi calistemia y estiramientos mañaneros como era mi rutina diaria, me bañe y me vesti rapidamente para poder bajar a desayunar-**mama que hay de desayno!!!!?**-pregunte alegremente, debido a que me habia olvidado completamente de lo sucedido anoche-**huevos con tocino hijo!!!!**-me respondes con la misma alegria pareciera que estuvieras en las mismas que yo, borron y cuenta nueva eso me agrada. luego llegas con un gran plato de comida, 3 huevos estrellados con un tocino totalmente dorado con jugo de naranja tal como a mi me gusta-**mmmm...rico...gracias mama**- el gran plato de comida no duro ni un minuto frente a mi, me lo acabe de un bocado-**vaya serio si que tenias hambre, cuidado y te comes el plato tambien jaja**-me dices entre carcajadas a las que correspondo tambien, miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que voy a llegar tarde a clases, asi que tomo mi mochila me despido de mi mama y salgo corriendo hacia la escuela. posterior a 2 minutos de carrera llegue al colegio-**vaya parece que la fama que tengo de ser el mas veloz de los combo niños no esta exagerada, jeje**-pense para mis adentros con cierta alza de altaneria. en el salon de clases y me siento en el pupitre de siempre como era costumbre- **hola chicos como han estado?**-saludo a paco y azul que se encontraban ahi-**bien serio y tu?**-me responde azul con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba-**oigan han visto ha pilar?**-les pregunto aun ignorando lo sucedido-**no lo se, aun no ha llegado aunque es extraño en pilar nunca lo ha hecho antes ¿que le habra pasado?**-dice azul-**nah..de seguro debe estar en el baño o comiendose un helado de sabores extraños o algunas de esas cosas raras que acostumbra, sinceramente no se que le ve ha eso, me parece asqueroso**-menciona paco con cierto tono burlesco lo cual me irrita-**para tu informacion paco a mi tambien me gustan esos sabores extravagantes y que a tí no te gusten no significa que sean asquerosos, espantosos y que a otras personas no le agraden**-dije esto enojado por el comentario de mi amigo-**tranquilizate serio solo era un decir no mas, no tienes porque enfadarte así**-responde paco algo nervioso y asustado por mi actitud. es en ese preciso momento llega pilar, trato saludarla pero al ver el rostro enfadado de ella al observarme, se me viene a la mente todo lo ocurrido. el dia normal que supuestamente estaba teniendo se estaba tornando oscuro, triste y afligido.-**hola paco, azul como les va?**-les pregunta pasandome completamente por alto-**nosotros bien pilar, pero acaso no piensas saludar a serio? tambien esta aqui**-le dice azul a pilar-**a quien?**-pregunta ella-**a serio pilar ya lo conoces, que te pasa hoy estas mas despistada que de costumbre no te parece?**-le dice paco-**a, si,si,si serio se me olvido...hola**-me saluda hipocritamente-**serio acaso ocurre algo entre tú y pilar?**-pregunta azul algo intrigada y preocupada a la vez. miro a pilar un poco nostalgico-**no..no nada no pasa nada, solo es que se le olvido saludarme es todo, cierto pilar?**-me mira con una mirada de pocos amigos- **si claro**-responde entre dientes.

**pasa algo raro entre los dos paco tenemos que averiguarlo, no son los mismos-**le susurra azul a paco-

**esta bien pero despues del partido de novanoc que tengo con serio, lo he estado esperando desde mucho y quien gane tendra que hacer las tareas del otro por un mes y no pienso perder esta oportunidad jeje**- paco le responde ha azul con una expresion realmente traviesa

**el tipico paco, esta bien despues del partido lo averiguaremos y eso no se discute de acuerdo?**

**azul no puede ser despues del almuerzo es que tengo hambre y....**-azul en ese entonces pone una cara de demonio que atemoriza a paco- **es..esta bien despues del partido esta bien jeje**-responde paco en realidad nerviozo ante la actitud adoptada por azul-

como estaba acordado paco y yo tuvimos un pequeño partido de novanoc el cual termine perdiendo por completo, sin pilar a mi lado animandome no tuve fuerzas de anotar nisiquiera de jugar bien, regalando la victoria y las tareas de un mes a mi amigo, no solo llevando encima la pesada carga que me acoge enormemente que es perder a pilar sino que tambien tengo que hacer las tareas de paco por un mes. **esto es perfecto, perfecto que mas me puede pasar?!!!!!!!!!!!**-grite a todo pulmon, no para que alguien me notara si no para tratar de desaogar toda la ira y tristeza que me cobijaba

**serio tranquilo solo fue un partido...que te gane por cierto jaja**-comenzo a festejar paco de la manera mas euforiaca y fastidiosa posible-

**felicidades, has ganado, ahora dejenme solo**-dije retirandome del lugar-

**paco no has notado algo raro en serio?**-pero paco no la escucha por seguir festejando-

**paco...paco...PACO!!!!**-grita azul, asustandolo y logrando que se quede quieto alfin- dije si no notaste algo raro en serio?

**ahora que lo dices**-comienza a pensar-**no**

**ash...como puedes ser tan ciego, acaso no notaste que serio no jugó bien? de hecho lo vi demasiado desanimado, la verdad nunca lo he visto así**

**pensandolo mejor tampoco vi a pilar de porrista, y eso que siempre animaba a serio en los partidos, que raro, que habra pasado?**

**acaso no lo recuerdan?**-dice telmo atras de ellos

**recordar que?**-dice paco

**lo que paso la semana pasada, como perla comenzo a fastidiar a serio de que era novio de pilar y como termino él ofendiendola solo para quitarse de encima a perla, lastima que pilar se dio cuenta y desde entonces no le quiere hablar.**

**con que eso ocurrio?, pero yo no veo cual es el problema por que serio no se disculpa y ya?**-replica paco

**creo que no es tan sencillo como eso, si no estoy mal serio trato de disculparse de casi todas las formas posibles, vaya que fue creativo al hacerlo, intento con poemas, canciones ,acercamiento directo...en fin el punto es que cada intento de él fue inutil**

**entonces que se supone que hagamos para ayudarlos?**-pregunta azul realmente preocupada-

**para esta situacion?...ni idea...supongo yo que lo mejor seria dejarlos que corrigan el problema ellos mismos, si intervenimos posiblemente lo empeoraremos todo**

**si creo que tienes razon...y desde cuando eres tan bueno con nosotros telmo, no se suponia que eras un engreido?**-dice azul un poco desconcertada por el talante de un chico que lo unico que hacia todos los dias a ellos era molestarlos junto con perla

**oye, oye, oye... admito que quizas a veces yo sea un poco fastidioso pero nunca podria ser capaz de separar a una pareja, eso si seria cruel, aunque tengo la sospecha que perla tampoco tenia la intencion de hacerlo la conosco bien y se que no seria capaz de cometer algo asi . ninguno de los dos somos malos.**

**bueno ahora si lo creemos...entonces que, dejamos las cosas asi como estan y esperamos que todo esto se solucione para bien, sin que hagamos algo al respecto por nuestros amigos?**-pregunta el moreno un poco indignado e impotente ante el problema de sus 2 mejores amigos de la infancia

**se que es duro, pero asi debe ser**

**paco, telmo tiene razon si nos entrometemos en esto quiza el resultado no sea el que esperamos y solo terminemos arruinandolo todo y no quemos eso verdad?**

**creo que no**

que ironica es la vida con migo, que manera de afligirme, cada dia sin pilar es fatal para mi y mis amigos no pueden ayudarme, estare condenado a sufrir tal trato el resto de mi vida?, las clases terminaron y teniamos otra contrariedad en las manos, otro divino fue liberado. paco, azul y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar a enfrentarlo pero no hay rastros de pilar, donde estara?no importa me precupare mas tarde, necesitamos salvar a la ciudad.

**el divino se llama nocturno, con poder sobre la noche y la oscuridad es de nivel...**-pero azul guarda un silencio incomodo infundido por el miedo-

**de que nivel es azul?**-pregunto nervioso por el rostro que puso mi amiga-

**es..es de nivel 25**

**bueno no es tan...dijiste 25!!!!!!!!**-paco se asusta al igual que todos nosotros y quien no lo haria, este divino no solo poseia una tetrica prescensia, similar a la de una persona momificada, sino que tambien era en extremo poderoso-

**criaturas de la noche hemos sido sometidos a la luz del dia por mucho tiempo, pero eso se acaba hoy mismo. el abrigo de la noche sera eterno y no habra quien nos pueda detener jajaja**-vocifera el divino con una complexion de voz un tanto espantosa-

**eso es lo que crees nocturno, los combo niños estamos aqui para detenerte y enviarte de vuelta al mundo divino**-asi siempre era paco el heroe del grupo,pero aveces esa sobremuestra de valentia no siempre era lo adecuado en situaciones como esta, en especial si nos enfrentabamos a un enemigo de similar poder-

**eh...paco no creo que sea lo mas conveniente, ofender al divino sabes?**-le proteste a paco con cierto desosiego-

**y por que no?**-paco me pregunta-

**porque este divino, puede hacer de tu vida una pesadilla chiquillo insolente, ahora conoceran de que soy capaz jaja**-nocturno lanza un haz de luz oscura al cielo lo que lo oscurece al instante- **aaaaa, la noche, la oscuridad, me hace sentir tan bien y tan poderoso, las penumbras permaneceran eternamente en esta ciudad con migo como su rey y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto**

**a no?**-paco arremetio imprudentemente como siempre hacia el divino sin pensar en lo que le podia pasar-

**espera paco necesitamos un plan!!!!!**-grito azul, pero era tarde el divino lo apriciono con una mano-

**no eres el niño mas listo verdad? te dire algo los idiotas severos merecen una severa sentencia y por si no lo has entendido aun, acabare con tigo en este preciso instante insensato**-no puede ser nocturno estaba apunto de matar a mi mejor amigo-

**oye dejalo en paz**-me abalanze hacia en divino propinandole una patada en su ojo derecho dejandolo temporalmente invidente, por suerte logre atrapar a paco que estaba cerca de asotar fuertemente en el piso-

**gracias serio**-me dice con un una voz un poco debil-

**no hay de que ahora trata de recuperar fuerzas este divino es en especial poderoso y necesitamos transformarnos si queremos tener una oportunidad contra él pero... solo hay un pequeño inconveniente, su totem... es el de pilar y sin ella aqui no creo que resistamos mucho.**-dije esto demasiado desanimado pero no podia rendirme nova nizza depende de nosotros, debo traerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos- **rayos paco ya estas bien?**-le pregunte ansiosamente- **si ya estoy mejor**-me responde un poco agotado aun-**perfecto, chicos necesito que distraigan a nocturno un rato no mas mientras busco a pilar, sin ella perderemos de seguro**-**esta bien**-me responden con bastante seguridad los dos lo que me da mas confianza y entusiasmo para encontrar a pilar. doy un salto hacia tras y corro a toda velocidad para emprender mi busqueda-**pilar te encontrare y tendras que acompañarme lo quieras o no**-pense para mi mismo mientras me alejaba de la batalla a toda velocidad. depues de varios minutos de ardua busqueda, senti que el aliento se me iba, el agobio de la batalla con nocturno se veian reflejados en mis piernas que comenzaron a debilitarse cada vez mas con cada paso que daba, el caerme por la fatiga parecia inevitable pero no no podia rendirme a estas alturas, -**por que pilar nos ha abandonado en la lucha?**-pense- **acaso no se ha dado cuenta que hay un divino destruyendo la ciudad?**,** tú tambien eres una combo niño como paco, como azul y como yo ¿que te ha pasado pilar?**. no podia mas estaba demasiado debil como para seguir, mi cuerpo me flaqueaba hasta la vision se me tornaba borrosa, pero fue entonces que te vi sentada en una banca de la ciudad cabizbaja, algo pensativa, pensativa y triste. con las pocas fuerzas que tenia me levante y me dirigi hacia ti, te llame varias veces pero tu desoias, no querias verme y lo entiendo pero la situacion era tan critica que pese a tu odio y remordimiento hacia mi decidi seguir me sente a tu lado e hice que me vieras de todos modos.

**pilar hay un divino suelto en la ciudad y no podemos ganar sin ti**-le dije un realmente afligido-

**a****hora te preocupo no? ahora si necesitas de mi?**-me responde, podia ver el rencor en sus ojos, me dolia bastante verte asi-

**de que hablas pilar siempre me has preocupado desde que eramos pequeños, siempre has sido importante para mi**-mostre una sincera sonrisa-

**basta ya de mentiras!!!!!!!!!!**-te paras y me das una bofetada, y empiezas a llorar-**si realmente fuera importante para ti jamas me hubieras dicho esas cosas tan horribles, no me hubieras hecho quedar en ridiculo frente a toda la escuela, todos estos años creyendo que eras me mejor amigo, que estupida fui todo este tiempo al no darme cuenta que no eras mas que un miserable...un miserable patan**

**ese es lo que crees? asi es como me vez pilar?**-le pregunte de espaldas a ella ocultando las lagrimas que caian de mi rostro-

**si es asi como te veo**-me contestas aun estando enojada-

**acaso un miserable patan te acompañaria cada dia despues de clase a tu casa, acaso un miserable patan te habria protegido y reconfortado desde niños cada vez que se desataba una tormenta ya que les tenias miedo, pilar he jugado y disfrutado de la vida junto a ti cada dia desde que te conoci, nos hemos divertido juntos, hemos sufrido problemas juntos y los hemos solucionado...juntos, un miserable patan se seria capaz de hacer todo eso por ti o si?.pero aun asi soy humano y como humano cometo errores, errores que hubiera deseado jamas cometer y aun mas si esos errores pasados afectan a una persona a la cual considero mas que una amiga, una persona... por la cual daria todo.... hasta mi propia vida si pudiera. pilar lo que mas me dolio no fue lo que me dijiste sino fue lo que te hize sentir con mis actos, jamas...jamas! quize hacerlo lo juro, fui un completo idiota al dejarme llevar por las hostigaciones de perla!!!!!!, eres lo mas importante que me ha pasado en toda mi vida pilar, perderte...bueno...la verdad no se que haria sin ti, mi vida no tendria ningun sentido si no estas a mi lado**-me doy la vuelta y la miro a los ojos mostrando la profunda tristeza que embarga todo mi ser-**lo unico que te pido es que me perdones, si no lo quieres hacer,bien, me ire de tu vida para siempre y no te molestare mas**-me voltie denuevo, para abandonarla para siempre anticipando su respuesta cuando de repente me sujeta la mano dulcemente-

**serio...soy yo quien deberia disculparse con tigo**-me dices soltando unas cuantas lagrimas- **he sido una tonta nunca tuve que heberte dicho esas cosas tan horribles en primer lugar, debi darme cuenta de lo que sentias por mi desde un principio**-me abrazas fuertemente lo cual correspondo-

**entonces me perdonas?**-te pregunto aun llorando-

**si serio. si te perdono, pero ahora la cuestion es, si tu me perdonas a mi**-sonriendo te respondo-**ya conoces mi respuesta**- entonces los dos nos acercamos lentamente y unimos nuestros labios en un tierno y apasionado beso. yo te sujetaba suavemente de la espalda mientras tú jugabas con mi cabello, fue un momento que nunca olvidare, perdon que ninguno de los dos olvidara jamas. terminamos el momento por falta de aire, nos miramos directamente a los ojos sin soltarnos el uno del otro, expresando todos nuestros sentimientos con esa simple pero significativa mirada. no existia mejor momento que este pero se vio abruptamente terminado ya que recorde que paco y azul estan ganando tiempo con nocturno y debemos ir ha ayudarlos. te dije esto, te entregue tu mascara y corrimos hacia donde estaban los chicos. cuando llegamos nos encontramos con paco y azul realmente agotados y un divino riendose siniestramente, pero su diversion acabara pronto, porque tocaste tu totem y todos juntos logramos devolverlo de donde vino al mundo divino. porfin nocturno ha caido y nova nizza volvio a estar en paz.

pasaron unos dos dias desde el insidente con nocturno, todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, paco decidio volverme a retar en un partido de novanoc por la misma apuesta de antes ahora que mi animo volvio, las chicas estaban animandonos claro que pilar me alentaba a mi por supuesto. no obstante, si que fue un partido dificil pero terminamos empatados y en un acuerdo que pactamos cada uno hara las tareas del otro por un mes...que pensandolo bien no tiene sentido ya que estamos en el mismo salon., en fin...pilar me perdono, somos novios, paco se le declaro ha azul, ella alagada acepto y ahora los cuatro planeamos ver una pelicula en el cine de nova nizza...claro la pelicula!!!! ...debo pasar por pilar antes de las dos para encontrarnos con paco y azul en el cine. salgo corriendo a toda prisa dejando toda envidia que sentia por las personas de esta ciudad ya que porfin la vida me volvio a sonreir.

**El Fin**

**

* * *

**

Dedicado especialmente a: SHIKIMA AKEMI


End file.
